


Strike a Pose

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Photography, Praise Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: James needed some photographs taken for his new position, and Dennis was just the one to bring out his best side.





	Strike a Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to my beta, wwmrsweasleydo. As always, you are a wonder. Also to icicle33 who jumped into help me out on this as well. I think I see the beginning of a beautiful friendship. ☺ Thanks also to LR thunder for leaving such a great prompt. (Though, it was a couple of years ago). I feel in love with the prompt when I first saw it and knew I wanted to try and make it work. It took some time, but here it is. I hope it’s close to what you were looking for.

Dennis licked his lips as he adjusted the focus of the lens. James Sirius Potter slouched inelegantly against one wall. The vivid turquoise of his Quidditch uniform contrasted with the tanned, yet slightly freckled, skin and the chestnut brown hair with deep ginger highlights. The teal colour brought out the green of his hazel eyes. This was the uniform of the newly formed Hungarian Hummingbirds, one of the new transitional teams formed in support of international wizarding cooperation. 

Dennis couldn’t believe his luck. James Potter was the perfect model. Unlike his father, Harry, who never did anything but scowl, James gave it his all. His stance, his gaze, his smile, everything about him preened as if the apparatus Dennis held in his hands was a person worthy of seduction. 

The camera loved him right back. 

“That’s right, James, Excellent. That’s good. Yeah, just like that.” Dennis could not remember when, or if, he’d ever found a subject of his work to be so mesmerizing.

“Why don’t you call me Jamie?” He said, placing a hand casually on Dennis’s shoulder, like they were close personal friends. And Merlin help him, how Dennis hardened instantly at that casual touch. “It’s what the people I care about the most call me,” James said with a saucy wink and a flash of his beautiful smile. That smile surely filled the minds of all who came in contact with him with impure and lustful thoughts. 

Those same thoughts flared through Dennis as he surreptitiously adjusted the crotch of his trousers. If this kept up, Dennis would have to excuse himself for a quick trip to the loo, for a much needed wank. 

As striking as Harry had been, and truthfully still was, his son was even more so. He had the physical build of his Uncle Ron, tall and broad shouldered with long muscular thighs and legs. Their shared genetic tendency to paunch in the waist James kept well in control with his constant Quidditch practice and touring. Add to that a smile that rivalled his dad’s in its brilliance, along with the outgoing and fiery personality of his mum during their own Hogwarts days, and James Potter was Dennis’s wank fantasy come to life. 

The roll of film finished, Dennis stopped to insert a new one, glancing at Jamie as he advanced the shutter. Drops of perspiration slid down the side of Jamie’s face and into the neck of his uniform. He looked uncomfortable, but unlike the majority of professional Quidditch players Dennis had photographed, James never said a word of complaint. 

“You know, Jamie I think we’ve got enough with full uniform. Why don’t we do some that are a bit more casual? Maybe take off the jacket, leaving just the trousers and the boots, and the t-shirt, of course. Since it’s for Hummingbirds’ new program, we’ve got to keep them age appropriate.” The amount the Hummingbirds had bid to have James Potter on their team had been substantial. And knowing the Potter family as a whole, he knew James would do whatever he could to prove his worth to his new team. “You’re looking rather warm under these lights. Maybe a bit less clothing will help.” 

He laughed. “I’m not gonna lie. It’s sweltering in here,” he said, immediately stripping off the brightly coloured jacket. The thin cotton of the deep purple undershirt clung damply to his pectoral muscles and broad shoulders. James leaned back, stretched his arms overhead, and tilted his pelvis forward. The rigid definition of his cock pressed unmistakably against the flexible material of the uniform. 

Dennis tried; he really did, to look away. Tried to gather his thoughts and turn his focus back to the lens of his camera, as he finished putting away the used film. He simply couldn’t, his gaze was held captive as the shape of Jamie’s cock swelled before his eyes. Startled, he glanced up to find James’s attention on him. And he was smiling. 

Dennis blushed and glanced away, only for a second. When he looked back, James was still laser focused on him, and still smiling. James stepped away from the stool he’d been about to sit on, his hand brushing suggestively against his groin. A soft gasp escaped from his mouth, his lashes fluttering in possible arousal. 

“You know what might be even better?” James said as he pinched the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. “What if we take a few with just the trousers and the boots?” He ran his hands down his chest as if he were smoothing invisible wrinkles. The pads of his finger grazed over his nipples, hardening them into firm peaks. He moaned softly and the bulge in his pants grew.

Swallowing, Dennis nodded, unable to speak, the need for a wank growing more urgent. But…maybe the same satisfaction could be achieved without ever leaving the studio. “That’ll be great. Can you maybe strike a few poses. Pretend you’re walloping the Bludger. You know, put your all into it.”

“Do I ever do anything less?” James teased as he grabbed the bat with his hand, holding it down by his side. He swung it up and back then brought it forward forcefully, swinging with full power at the imaginary Bludger. Back and shoulder muscles rippled with the effort. Arse muscles as well. Dennis had been unaware how much a swing of a bat involved the flexing of arse muscles. 

_Whack !_ Dennis could almost hear the sound of the wood of the bat hitting the iron Bludger. James Potter was not the Hummingbirds’ most recent recruit because of his famous parents. Indeed, they were barely aware of the significance of one Harry Potter. No, James was a quality Beater, one of the best. The expertise he had just demonstrated a testament to his skill. 

As Jamie continued whacking at imaginary Bludgers, Dennis circled him taking shots from every angle. Some from above facing down focusing on the play of muscles of the arm and shoulders; some angled up from the floor catching Jamie’s corded neck, and some from the back framed with the perfect play between power and tension in the back and arse. 

With each shot he drew closer to his subject, and the nearer he got the more James Potter preened and posed. With every click of the shutter, Dennis praised the young man posing before him. Each compliment increased the wattage of Jamie’s smile, and the natural blush of his cheeks grew ever more rosy. His hazel eyes had deepened to a softer shade of brown with flashes of green heightening the intensity of the colour. The tip of his tongue repeatedly flicked out to lick at his lower lip. His poses became ever more memorable, notching up the desire coursing through Dennis’s blood. Instinctively and professionally he knew others would have the same reaction. He couldn’t wait to see the results of this evening’s work.

While Dennis worked he tried, without success, to ignore his own arousal. Every pose of James increased his interest. Every wink and grin from Potter’s son had Dennis biting his own lips to keep from moaning out loud. With every imaginary whack of the bat against the Bludger, Dennis barely managed to avoid grabbing his cock and wanking right there in front of James. 

The indications were strong that Jamie was well aware of what he was doing and of Dennis’ reaction. Jamie’s attention was in constant motion, going from the camera lens to Dennis’s smile and then to Dennis’s crotch, and then back to the lens. A lot of smiling was included in his actions. Smiles not associated with any posing. 

“These are going to be great, just a few more, and then you can go,” Dennis said, though he hated the session having to end. While James was eighteen and technically an adult, Dennis thought it wise not to sexually assault the son of the Chief Auror. 

“You know Mr Creevey, I’ve been asked to participate in this year’s _Witch Weekly’s_ most eligible bachelor edition. What if we take a few shots for it? You’re such a great photographer, yours are sure to be better than their photographer’s.”

“Don’t most of those require the subject to be scantily dressed?” Dennis asked swallowing down the saliva that flooded his mouth.

“That may be true,” James answered with a small rise of his shoulders. “There’s no one I’d feel safer with than you in that state. I completely trust you.”

Dennis shrugged, trying to control his excitement. “Sure, if that’s what you want. I’ll be glad to take some extra stills for you to look over later. I’m happy to oblige.” Hurriedly he changed the lens he would be using for these new shots. 

James smiled, reached down to unlace the boots that went all the way to his knees, removing them one at a time. Next he peeled away the silken socks known for keeping feet warm and dry in any kind of weather. His feet free, he wriggled his toes, flexing and pointing his foot, then laughed out loud. “Hagrid’s dragons, but that feels so much better.” 

“And you’re absolutely sure you want _me_ to take these?” 

“Yes, I said I did. Your photographs are the best. Everyone always looks so, so...I don’t know…real and sexy. It’s like you somehow manage to capture a person’s entire essence in your photographs. I’m sure to raise the most interest if you take them.”

 _It won’t be because of who took the pics that you’ll raise the most interest,_ Dennis thought but didn’t say. Instead, he began to formulate a plan. 

“I think I know just the thing,” Dennis said. “Hold still.” His mind was now more occupied with the shot he had in mind than the stunning young man in front of him. After all, he was a professional. He moved to James’s side. “Unfasten your trousers, the button and the first inch or two of the zip. Now hook your thumbs in the waist like you’re ready to pull these off. Stretch one foot out in front of the other so that we can see you’ve already taken off your boots. Wait; put the jacket back on. Not the shirt. Just the jacket, but leave it unfastened. 

James did as told. The luminous jacket hanging open accented the firm chest and flat abdomen. The first couple of inches of the waist splayed open as if beckoning the dark ginger curls to meander into that gap. Like a trail that vanished into the Forbidden Forest. A path Dennis would happily follow to the end, no matter what dangers might lay ahead. 

Dennis raised his head, his sight arriving long after and looked at James. His gaze snapping back down as James placed his thumb and forefinger on the zipper pull and lowered it, the grinding sound of metal against metal almost deafening in a room that had gone silent. The tips of his fingers reached in, and tentatively, yet with masterful determination, stroked the bulge that stretched the cotton of his pants. Jamie softly called out Dennis’s name, crooked his index finger and beckoned Dennis forward. 

The younger Creevey brother had always taken instruction well. He now moved as if on the Wings of Mercury to stand before James. Teeth sunk deep into his lower lip, turning it cherry red, James continued caressing his erection. “I’ve got myself into a predicament. Can you help me out?” 

Dennis nodded. “What would you like?” 

“Suck me.” The assured request of one who usually got what he wanted. The whispered _please_ at the end, an indication that he wasn’t quite as confident as he wanted Dennis to believe. 

Dennis dropped to his knees, grimacing as they protested. For a chance to taste the cock of the darling of the Quidditch league, Dennis could suffer some discomfort. His face pressed to the soft cotton of the pants, the erection swelling at the heat of his breath. Lowering the pants and trousers over the curve of Jamie’s arse he dropped them to pool at Jamie’s feet. 

Inches from a cock that was so fundamentally male, Dennis’s mouth watered at the thought of tasting it. He sucked the head into his mouth. His tongue lapped at the head, flicking the tip of his tongue in the slit, he relished the vinegary taste of the pre-come. Strong, confident fingers combed through Dennis’s hair, and gripped his head, holding it in place. James’s hips fucked forward. 

Dennis snarled, placing his hands on Jamie’s hips holding him stationary. 

Trembling with need, James stilled. 

Dennis pressed his tongue to the thick vein that ran along the underside of James’s cock, wiry red curls brushing against his cheek. Dennis lowered his mouth onto the stiff cock; hollowing his cheeks he increased the suction. His tongue licking at the pre-come that hung off the tip, threatening to fall. 

Fuck, but he loved the taste of a man’s desire. He stopped sucking and lapped ever more greedily at it.

Dennis lowered his mouth all the way down, opening his throat to allow the head of James’s cock to hit the back. Dennis dropped his arms to his side, implicitly giving James permission to fuck his mouth in the way he wanted. 

There he knelt on the hardwood floor, his mouth filled with the weight and feel of another man’s cock, the taste and the smell, heady and decadent. Dennis remained still as James Sirius Potter, eldest son of the golden one, Harry Potter, fucked his mouth. And it was glorious. 

Dennis fondled James’s scrotum, rolling the balls in his hand, pushing back and searching for the opening he needed to find. He looked up in surprise at a small nudge to his shoulder, taking the small tube James held in his hand. His eyebrows lifted, questioning. 

James nodded. “Please.” 

He smeared the thick substance over his fingers. James’s cock deep in his mouth, Dennis teased at the furred rim of James’s hole with his forefinger. Circling and nudging at its opening, but never penetrating. Dennis chuckled softly to himself as the phrase _prick tease_ came to mind. The term felt most appropriate given the current situation. 

James took no notice of Dennis’s private joke. “Please, Dennis. Put it in me,” he gasped as he drove into Dennis’s mouth with movements that were ever more erratic. As James appeared near the end of his tolerance, Dennis inserted his finger, sharp and decisive, curling the digit to rub against James’s prostate. 

Above him, he heard James’s whispered, “I’m gonna come,” as the muscles around his finger gripped with surprising strength. Salty bitter fluid pulsed down Dennis’s throat. What he couldn’t manage to swallow, drooled out the side of his mouth. His throat working to take it all in, he continued fucking James with his fingers. 

James’s hand fell away from Dennis’s head, and Dennis pulled back. He sat back on his haunches looking up at James. Dennis swept his tongue across his lips licking up the rivulets of come he had missed swallowing. 

James pulled Dennis to his feet, their lips meeting. The shared kiss was deep and passionate. James’s tongue explored Dennis’s mouth searching out his own taste. He moaned as their tongues slid together, in mimicry of the fucking that was to come. 

James dug his hand into the pocket of his turquoise jacket and handed the same small tube to Dennis. At Dennis’s doubtful look, he smiled. “It’s self-replenishing, automatically refills at the halfway mark. We’ve enough.” 

Dennis moved in until his chest, covered in crisp cotton buttoned down shirt, pressed against James’s bare chest. Dennis cupped James’s arse with the palms of his hands, tugging it forward. Jamie’s arse was divine, high and round, the bottom swell perfect for grasping and manipulating. He squeezed it, huffing out a laugh at James’s whimpered response. Pulling him even closer, Dennis rubbed his denim covered crotch against a prick that was beginning to show new interest in the proceedings. 

Slowly James began undressing Dennis with the same attention to detail he gave to his position as Beater. Deftly James ran his fingers down the front of the shirt, sliding buttons out of their openings, until the shirt fell open. Open mouthed kisses pressed along the sternum to navel. James nuzzled at the navel with his tongue. Before straightening, James smoothly pushed through the buttons of the cuffs, and slid the fastening of the jeans through its tightly stitched opening. 

Standing, James pushed the shirt off Dennis’s shoulders letting it fall to the floor. James lightly peppered the bearded stubble of his jawline with kisses and scrapes of teeth. Dennis moaned loudly, tilting his head when James reached the spot just below his ear, giving James full access. James licked and sucked at the spot, raising the blood to the surface as he marked Dennis, claiming him. 

Dennis wrapped his arms around James’s waist; the palms of his hands grasping the firm young arse, he tugged James forward. Jamie’s hand reached down between their bodies. Strong fingers used to holding on with a firm grip, curved over Dennis’s cock. Those same fingers stroked it from base to tip. But Dennis needed more. He pulled away from both the hand on his cock and Jamie’s mouth on his neck. 

His breathing rapid and shallow, James stared defiantly at him. Questioning, without words: _what are you going to do now?_

Dennis moved forward, flipping James towards the wall, pulling his arms up and over his head. Hands pressed against the wall, Dennis whispered a spell and magical bonds wrapped around each of James’s wrists, holding them in place. Dennis leaned in, rubbing his erection against the cleft in James’s arse, whispering against the shell of Jamie’s ear. “Gonna fuck you now. You okay with that? _Jamie._ “

Jamie shivered. The heat of arousal rising from his chest to his neck and face, flushed his cheeks rosy pink. He turned to face the wall, his back stiff with tension as he worked to control his trembling. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you. You’d be such a wonder with those strong legs open wide. My thick cock spreading you open, stretching your hole, filling it up, fucking you. All while you begged me for more, to go ever harder and deeper. Wouldn’t you? Jamie?" Dennis took the small tube and smeared the lubricant over his first three fingers. With his other hand, he held Jamie in place, kicking his legs apart and pulling his hips back away from the wall. Jamie arched his back canting his arse towards Dennis. "That’s a good boy. Such a good boy, aren’t you, barely a man? Fuck, that’s good.” His teeth nibbled at the shell of the young man’s ear. 

The tip of his finger traced down the cleft of James’s arse, searching for the small opening. There was no teasing, Dennis inserted the digit up to the first knuckle. James gasped at the intrusion and soon he was pushing back, begging for more. “Fuck, Dennis. Please, another one.” Dennis added the second, then a third. James grunted as he adjusted to each addition. Dennis pushed in, twisting and scissoring his fingers, as he fucked James with them, stretching his hole ever wider. At times the force of his thrusts lifted James to the very tips of his toes, barely hanging on. 

James clawed at the wall, searching for something to hold on to on the smooth surface. Strands of hair, wet with sweat, fell across his forehead. The cords of his neck muscles stretched tight with want. He rocked back onto the intrusion in his arse, and forward searching for some sort of friction against his cock. His eyes glazed and pupils blown wide, Jamie turned his head, whimpering low in his throat. “Fuck me. Now.” 

Dennis pulled his hand away, and squeezed a stream of lubricant onto his cock thoroughly covering every inch. He placed a hand on Jamie’s hips holding him still, and the other hand guiding his cock. Dennis pushed in until he was fully seated. Several deep breaths gave James time to adjust, Dennis as well. He could barely breathe. It wasn’t just the physical feeling, the heat, the tightness, the sensation of every bump and crevice of Jamie’s hole that pressed against Dennis’s cock. No, it was the fact that this was James Potter he was inside, whose arse gripped him with such pressure. 

Dennis needed to move, but was afraid to. He didn’t want to be the selfish lover, thinking only of himself, especially with this lover. But, seriously, he needed to move. He bit his lip hoping to provide some distraction. It wasn’t working. 

“Dennis,” James’s voice sounded tight with strain.

“You okay?” 

“Fine. You can move now.” 

Tentatively, Dennis pulled back and just as tentatively slid back in.

“Fuck! Move! I’m not some china doll. Fuck me.” 

At that command, Dennis pulled out and slammed back in, then repeated the action. A ruthless pounding that drove deeper into Jamie. Angling his position and direction, Dennis hit the prostate with each thrust, over and over.

Searching desperately for a touch or any sort of friction to his cock, his hands still bound the wall; James at last resorted to begging. “Fuck, Dennis, touch me!” 

Dennis reached the other hand around and took hold of James’s cock. His grip strong, he fisted James cock, palming the head with each stroke. Timing the movements of his hips with his stroking of James’s cock, Dennis soon had James gasping. “Dennis, fuck! Oh gods, I’m gonna come” 

Dennis sped up the pulls to James’s cock and the driving into Jamie’s arse. Jamie threw his head back, shuddered and the grip on Dennis’s cock tightened to an almost unbearable place. Hot liquid squirted into Dennis’s hand, dripping through his fingers. He stroked James through his orgasm. Dennis’s own orgasm curled deep in the heat of his stomach. As if it was pulled from the very tips of his toes. 

Groaning, Dennis fell forward sinking his teeth into James’s shoulder, filling James’s channel with his own release. 

Done, he tenderly licked at the bite on James’s shoulder, knowing it would bruise if it wasn’t healed soon. Sliding out of Jamie, Dennis reached for his wand. 

A hand stopped him. “What are you doing?”

“I need to heal your bite.” Dennis felt a twinge of guilt at his loss of control. “I got a bit rough there. Sorry.” 

“Leave it.” 

“But it’s going to bruise.”

“Let it. I sort of like it. I can use it to remember this day by. It was pretty fantastic, you know. You are fantastic.” Eyes twinkled as they looked up at Dennis. They were back to normal, except the bits of green still flashed with brilliance. This time the kiss they shared was sweet and filled with the promise of another day.

“I should get going. The family is expecting me for dinner tonight.” He dressed into his street clothes. The Quidditch uniform, now shrunk, was tucked away in his trousers' pocket. Once his shoes were tied and his hair was carefully combed, he headed to the door. 

His hand on the knob, James turned, “Mum and Dad have been after me to get a new photo for the living room wall. Think you can help out?” Grinning widely, he added. “Of course, I think they might prefer me to be a bit more dressed.” Dennis laughed in agreement, as Jamie winked and walked out, closing the door behind him.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL!](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/46444.html) ♥


End file.
